


welcome back

by beir



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beir/pseuds/beir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a traumatic head injury, Makoto can't seem to remember much. Dates, locations, even friends... The only thing he does remember is his love for Nagisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chantelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantelle/gifts).



> I'm so glad you requested my favorite Makoto pairing! Hope you like it!

 

_"Mako-chan! You remember!"_

_"I could never forget you, Nagisa."_

 

[still image](http://i.imgur.com/An8bcBV.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on [tumblr](http://beir.tumblr.com/post/133345965583/mako-chan-you-remember-i-could-never-forget) as well.
> 
> Check out the rest of my [tumblr](http://beir.tumblr.com/) where I post more of my art! Also if you'd like to chat!


End file.
